Pokemon Mixes In With Harry Potter
by Waterdaydreamer
Summary: While Ash, Misty, and Brock where travaling Misty and a few other friends has to leave the group for an exsiding adventure at Hogwarts, worlds will never be the same again.
1. The Desion

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own Pokémon, the Pokémon company, or any of the games. I also don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it.**

**Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock where lost in a forest. While they where travaling Misty and two other friends has to leave the group for an exsiding adventure at Hogwarts. Both worlds may never be the same again.**

**Note: This is my first crossover so, don't expect a new chapter right away.**

**Title: Pokemon Mixes In With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1 The Desion.**

* * *

Today we find our heroes wants again lost in the woods, boy does that sound familiar.

**Chapter 1**

"Nice going Ash! You got us lost wanes again with your lousy since of direction and that big head of yours!" Said a tall red-head girl named Misty.

"Misty I have a very good since of direction and a normal sized head!" Said a boy who has black hair and is kind of sorter than Misty named Ash.

"O since when?" Asked Misty.

"A very long time!" Yelled Ash.

"Yeah right!" Yelled Misty.

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Well I lest I'm not scrawny." Yelled Ash.

After he said that Misty looked like she was about to cry but she tried not to show it.

"Well I'm going, so what if you still owe a bike I don't even care about that!" Yelled Misty. **I can't believe Ash said that to me.**

"Hey, Misty don't go!" Yelled a young man named Brock. **Must they always do this?**

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked Misty.

"You where part of this group for a very long time and when times got tough you never gave up. You have been with Ash longer than I have, you have been through a lot of stuff and if you leave we will miss you a lot." Said Brock

"Yeah, Misty if you left where would I be. You're one of mine closest friends, you have been with me since the start and that's not going to change. The only reason I have been on this journey with this group is because of you." Said a tall girl with long brown hair named Alyssa.

"Yeah, if you and Alyssa never talked me into coming with you guys I would probably have been hurt by that Ursaring and Alakazam." Said a tall-cute boy who has blond hair that come down to his ears named Daniel.

"Well, I won't leave but I need some time to think." Said Misty

"Ok, I think you should do that." Said Brock.

"Alyssa can you watch togepi for me?" Asked Misty.

"Sure." Said Alyssa. **Sigh I'm so starting to feel bad for Ash's front lob. I guess I should find a way to make Misty feel better.**

"You know Misty, Togepi is really cute." Said Daniel. **This time Ash has gone too far. Hmm, I serasly wonder what certain people are thinking right now.**

"Thanks Daniel." Said Misty

After that Misty just walked a little while until she found a good place to think about what had just happen and then she started to cry.

"I can't believe he just called me that. I know I should tell him." Sobbed Misty.

"Misty please don't cry." Said a tall-old man named Dumbledore.

"Grandpa I am not crying." Sobbed Misty.

"Misty I know you don't like showing other people your feelings. But how will they know if you need comforting?" Said Dumbledore.

"I guess your right, but why are you here? I mean you're usually at your house in the summer." Said Misty.

"Well, I came to tell you about a few things and to warn you." Said Dumbledore.

"Like what?" Asked Misty.

Just then they heard a sound.

"Well, first of all, I think your friend should stop hiding and come out because she is also apart of this." Said Dumbledore.

Then Alyssa came out of nowhere and she asked "How did you know it was me?"

"I have my ways. So any way I'll explain it to the both of you." Said Dumbledore.

"Ok." Said Alyssa while she sat down.

"Alyssa way are you here?" Asked Misty.

"I just wanted to see if you where ok." Said Alyssa.

"That's so sweet. I guess that's why we are friends." Said Misty.

"So any way, this year might get a little more dangerous than the last." Said Dumbledore.

"Wait, how can it get more dangerous?" Asked Misty.

"Yah, how can that happen?" Asked Alyssa.

"Well, that's a mystery. So back to what I was saying before. The power that lets you depurate yourselves may not work this year."

"Why won't it work?" Asked Alyssa.

"I have to recast that spell. Any way, you two are going to have to home so you can get your stuff for Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore.

"Fine since we have to." Said Misty.

"Good now I have to get going and so do you. So good bye for now." Said Dumbledore and then he was gone.

"Sigh, I can't believe it has only been one summer" Said Misty.

"Well, it is heard to believe. Considering a lot has happened." Said Alyssa.

"I guess we should be getting back. Said Misty.

So, they walked a little while and came to a clearing.

**Hmm, it is awfully quit. Hey, Misty do you know why? Said Alyssa using Mindtalking.**

**I have no clue. Let's just get back to camp. Said Misty also using Mindtalking.**

*Meanwhile back at camp.*

"Ash of all of the things you could have said you had to say that!" Yelled Daniel.

"Do you have to be so hard on me?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, because not only have you hurt Misty! You also made her run away and not only that but, Alyssa went to look for her! Now both of them could serially get hurt and it will be your fault!" Yelled Daniel.

"I guess that is a good reason." Said Ash. **I know he is sort of right. But, what should I do, I mean Alyssa already ran after Misty? Probably the only reason he is so mad is because he likes Misty and Alyssa as sisters. Maybe that's why.**

"Yes, it is a good one." Said Daniel who was now calming down. **I hope Alyssa has some luck with helping Misty and both of them don't get hurt or worse. Ok Daniel don't think about that both of them will be ok.**

"Guys has one of you seen my girl book?" Asked Brock.

"I have never seen it before. Wait, why on earth do you have a book like that? Said Daniel.

"Brock what is a girl book?" Asked Ash.

"I have it because I like to keep track of every girl I meet. I also put down information in it too." Said Brock.

**O dear, what else is he going to come up with? Hmm, maybe I should find that book first and see wha****t info Brock has in there. Yeah I should do that. **Thought Daniel who was nodding his head.

"Daniel why are you nodding?" Asked Ash.

"I just got an idea that's all." Said Daniel.

"Brock what kind of information is in there?" Asked Ash.

"Just the basics like eye color, hair color, likes, dislikes…" Said Brock who was still going on about that.

"Brock I think you should stop now." Said Daniel.

"Why Daniel?" Asked Brock.

"I can see the girls." Said Daniel who was pointing towards the girls.

"What girls because I don't see any?" Asked Ash.

"Ash I am taking about Misty and Alyssa." Said Daniel. **Can he get any denser?**

"Ah, those girls." Said Ash. **When is Misty consider a girl with her tomboyish behavior?**

"Yeah, we better. That is if we don't what to get hit with Misty's mallet." Said Brock.

"Guys we need to leave." Said Misty.

* * *

**So how is it so far? Well, I hope this story will get more revews than the other story I'm writing. For those who want to know what mindtalking is, mindtalking is just somthing I made up. Incase you ever read a book that mentions that and the new chaters I also made up (some of them are my friends from school). It might be the book I am writing, I am not going to explan that book here because that is an other story. By the way reviews are welcomed and I will gladly accept any ideas. I may use them that is only if you review. So please ,please review (really, I want you to).**


	2. Going On

***Author's note***

**Sorry for the long wait, I been really busey and all. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. ****So on with the story. ^-^**

**Chapter 2 Going On**

* * *

"Why do we need to go?" Asked Ash.

"You don't but, Alyssa and I need to go." Said Misty.

"Does this has something to do with what Ash said?" Asked Brock. **If it does involve what Ash said then I will serially have to talk to him. **

"No, it doesn't." Said Misty. **Why do they think it has to do with Ash?**

"Why do you have to go Alyssa?" Daniel asked Alyssa.

"Misty's Grandpa wants us to do something." Said Alyssa. **Please tell me I don't have to lie. Daniel probably see right though it. I'm not good at lying.**

**Can you think of anything? Asked Misty using mindtalking.**

**I'm not going to lie. Said Alyssa also using mindtalking.**

"What is it this time?" Asked Daniel. **Sigh, it's probably important if Professor ****Dumbledore**** has to get involved. I remember the first time I met him.**

* * *

***Flashback***

A year ago, at Cerulean Beach.

"I think I shouldn't come." Said Daniel

"Why not?" Asked Alyssa.

"Well I was going on my own." Said Daniel.

"Come on, Misty is finally going to get away from the gym." Said Alyssa.

"I know, but we would all ready be long on are journey already. Besides this isn't the first time we all left." Said Daniel

"Last time Daisy went with us. Misty was trying to leave with only us." Said Alyssa.

"Yeah, Daisy said she wanted to get the latest trend so she decided to come along." Said Daniel.

"Misty was so annoyed." Said Alyssa.

"We got one badge then Daisy made us come back. While we were here we got our second badge." Said Daniel.

"We agreed we stick together." Said Alyssa.

"As in Misty and both of us." Said Daniel.

Just then they saw an old guy surfing.

"Daniel is that Misty's Grandpa?" Asked Alyssa.

"Maybe, but why is he here?" Asked Daniel.

Just then Misty's Grandpa came to the sore and was walking toward them.

"Well, we're going to find out." Said Alyssa.

"Hi, how are you Alyssa?" Said Misty's Grandpa.

"I'm find professor." Said Alyssa.

"Who is this fine young man? Asked Misty's Grandpa.

"Daniel meet Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore meet Daniel." Said Alyssa.

"Why it is a very great pleasure to meet you Daniel." Said Dumbledore extending his hand.

While taking Dumbledore's hand. Daniel said "I'm glad to meet you."

* * *

***Flashback ended***

"Daniel. Daniel. Daniel!" Said Alyssa.

"What?" Asked Daniel.

"Misty just told us." Said Alyssa.

"I just said we have to undertake this job where we have to leave for about a year. As in Alyssa and I." Said Misty.

"Misty if you're going to leave. I have to tell you something." Said Ash.

"What is it?" Asked Misty.

"I... I... I'm sorry." Said Ash. **I still can't say it.**

"I forgive you." Said Misty. **He never says that after the fights we normally have. Maybe he wasn't going to say that.**

"Alyssa." Said Daniel.

"What?" Asked Alyssa.

"I have to talk to you. Well, in privet." Said Daniel while looking towards the others.

"Ok." Said Alyssa.

So they walked of.

"So, that means Ash, Daniel, and I will be traveling together." Said Brock.

"Yeah, unless something else comes up." Said Misty.

"Can't we just go back to Pallet Town since we're already going there? Besides the sun is already going down and it will already be dark by the time we get out of these woods." Said Ash.

"I guess we should stay, but only until we get to Ash's house and say good bye to everyone else. We'll come back when it is over." Said Misty

Ash's face lit up and he said. "Good. Well, at least everybody will be able to say goodbye."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Do you have to go because you have to go to Hogwarts?" Asked Daniel

"Yes, but how did you know." Asked Alyssa.

"I know because when I go to bed I review everything I did. I see you in my normal view, but I also see you in my other view." Said Daniel.

"So, basically you're saying you were in two places at the same time." Said Alyssa.

"Yes, so were you." Said Daniel.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore kind of has to recast the spell that let's us be inside Hogwarts, yet be outside it at the same time." Said Alyssa.

"That explains that." Said Daniel.

"So, wait you're a wizard." Said Alyssa.

"Yes, in a mater of factly." Said Daniel.

"Dumbledore really should mention things like that." Said Alyssa.

"So, that means I'm probably going to have to come." Said Daniel.

"I guess so." Said Alyssa.

"I think we should get back to the others." Said Daniel.

"Yeah or they come to us." Said Alyssa while looking to the others as they were coming towards them.

"Why does it seem like people always come to us." Said Daniel.

"It seems like that because it is true." Said Alyssa.

"Right." Said Daniel while he grinned. Then he stopped just as the others came closer.

"We decided to go after we went to Pallet Town and said goodbye to everyone. Well, we're going to go tomorrow." Said Misty.

"What were you two talking about?" Asked Brock.

"About personal things." Said Alyssa and Daniel at the same time while glancing at each other.

"Like what." Said Ash.

"Well…" Said Alyssa and Daniel (again) at the same time.

"Please just give both of them a brake." Said Misty.

"Ok, besides we better set up camp before dark." Said Brock.

"Agreed" Said everyone else while they walked toward their bags and picked them up.

They set up camp there weren't any agreements between Ash and Misty for a while. Everyone let their Pokémon out, so they could get some exercise. Togepi and Pikachu were playing near they water with the water Pokémon. Ash and Psyduck were watching Brock cook.

"Dinner, come and get it!" Yelled Brock.

"Finally, I'm starving." Said Ash who was already sitting down.

"Yeah, like that's a first." Said Daniel while he sat down next to Ash.

"Apparently so." Said Alyssa while she sat down across from Daniel.

"Right" Said Misty who sat down next to Alyssa.

"Dinner is served." Said Brock putting food on everyone's plate (including the Pokémon).

Ash started eating really fast.

"Ash slow down you're going to chook." Said Misty who was feeding Togepi.

Swallowing Ash said "What I'm hungry. I can't help it."

"You sure." Said Daniel while he looked at Alyssa. Then he looked away.

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Ash.

"Who secretly knows? Well, he should be way more carful about that." Said Alyssa.

They ate a little more until they were full. They recalled their Pokémon and the girls went to get ready to go to bed.

"Sigh, what a long day." Said Daniel unrolling his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, it was." Said Ash.

"I'm going to look for my girl book again." Said Brock continuing his search.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"That food looked so yummy." Said a guy with purple hair named James.

"We're not here to steal food. Look at the big picture." Said a girl with long red hair named Jessie.

"Yeah James." Said Meowth.

They were about to come out of hiding until a Gyarados attacked them.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." Yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Huh what was that?" Asked Misty since they where already back at camp.

"Maybe it's a shooting star." Said Ash.

"Or Team Rocket" Said Daniel.

"It probably is them." Said Alyssa.

"We haven't seen them since this morning, so it could be them." Said Brock

"Who knows?" Said Misty.

Everyone started to unroll their sleeping bags (the boys already got ready for bed). They set their sleeping bags in this order: Brock, Ash, Misty, Alyssa, and Daniel. Togepi came to Misty and Pikachu came to Ash and then they went to bed.

"Good night." Said Brock.

"Good night." Said Misty.

"Good night." Said Daniel.

"Good night." Said Alyssa.

"Good night Brock, Misty, Alyssa, Daniel…"Said Ash

Daniel turned to look at Alyssa when he thought she was asleep he muttered something and fell asleep still turned towards Alyssa. When Misty thought everyone was asleep she got up and walked toward the water.

"What a day. Sigh, I still can't believe Ash said that to me. I still didn't say I love him today maybe tomorrow." Said Misty.

Misty started to sing.

**Misty's song**

Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you

I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today to take a feet a day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you

Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

(whisper) I love you...

* * *

**Does it seem like a cliffhanger? What will happen next? Who knows (I might not even know). Please review.**


	3. Getting Somewhere

***Auther's Note***

**I'm finally done with chapter 3. Sorry (again) for the long wait I been buisy with school and other things so it was hard to find some time to work on it. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. So, now on with the story you beed waiting for.**

**Chapter 3 Getting Somewhere.**

* * *

Just then Misty heard a sound.

"Sigh, Alyssa is that you?" Asked Misty.

Then Alyssa appeared right out of thin air.

"Yes, it's me." Answered Alyssa.

"Are you sticking to that or are you going to borrow your cousin's cloak?" Asked Misty.

"He uses it to much." Alyssa replied and she looked to the sky.

"Love is hard right?" Asked Misty. **Does everyone go through the same thing I'm going through? I know that some people just go straight into a relationship. That sometimes works out and other times it doesn't. Sometimes people who aren't romantic need a lot more time to get used to that. Even the romantic types need some time. It did take me a while to accept my love for Ash. Then there are even those who are way too eager to get into relationships. **

"Yes, it is hard. It can be hard when you're not even ready to get into a relationship with the guy." Said Alyssa. **I don't want to be tidied with the same guy just yet. I mean I'm so not ready for that kind of commitment. Besides you have to make sacrifices in a relationship. That isn't only with the one you love that is if you do love someone. You also have to make sacrifices with just about anyone. Just because you sort of think a boy looks cute doesn't mean you're in love with him.**

Just then they both heard another sound that took both of them out of there thoughts (even though both of them were thinking deep).

"Love can be as hard as you want it to be." Said a tall boy who has black hair named Shiloh.

"Shiloh why are you here?" Asked Misty.

"I thought I should appear every once in a while." Said Shiloh.

"What in your normal form?" Questioned Alyssa.

"Yes, and in this dimension." Answered Shiloh.

"Shiloh why are you following us." Asked Alyssa.

"I have my reasons." Said Shiloh grinning.

"Shiloh have you been spending time with my Grandpa again?" Asked Misty.

"Yes, and I also been spending time with Alyssa's uncle." Laugh Shiloh.

"Are you serous?" Asked both Misty and Alyssa at the same time.

"Hay, they're the ones who invited me." Replied Shiloh.

"Witch uncle?" Asked Alyssa.

"It's the one who is the Pokémon Professor." Said Shiloh.

"Right. Well, we're probably going to see him soon." Said Alyssa.

"I better be off. I got some stuff I need to do…"Said Shiloh.

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Misty.

"Some same and some different." Answered Shiloh. Then he disappeared into thin air.

"Sigh, what could he be doing with them anyway" Asked Misty.

"It's hard to say. Like usual." Said Alyssa.

"Well, let's ask them soon." Said Misty.

"Agreed." Said Alyssa.

They both would have stayed there longer but, they headed back since they both should already be asleep. Then they both walked back to camp and by this time it was getting darker by the minute. They creep into their sleeping bags and this time they fell asleep. Only some of the forests Pokémon were up and they keep their distance.

* * *

***The next morning***

The girls were the first to wake up as usual. So, they started to do their morning routines. Then they packed up their stuff and they talked a little while. By that time Brock woke up and was currently doing his morning routine.

"Alyssa I'm going to wake Ash up. You should wake up the other sleepy head." Said Misty.

"What do you suggest I use?" Asked Alyssa.

"Well, I'm using the usual way I wake up Ash. So, maybe you could make something up." Suggested Misty.

Alyssa walked over to Daniel and stated to think of ways to wake him up. Misty was looking for Pikachu when she saw a book. The book had a lot of colors on it and on the cover it said: _Brock's Girl Book_. She opened the book and read some parts of it.

**I can believe that block head has a book like that, well maybe I can. When does he have time to do that? He's a good writer though I wish he ****was writing something else. Wait does that say Book Number 16? So, apparently he's been doing this for a while. **Thought Misty.

Brock walked over to Misty and before he noticed she dropped the book.

"Hay, Misty have you seen a book lying around?" Asked Brock.

"Yes, I have." Answered Misty.

"Where did you see it?" Asked Brock.

"Alyssa had a pile of books. I think there were a least more than ten of them. She has this gadget that Professor Oak gave to her and that gadget let's her shrank things." Said Misty.

"Never mind." Said Brock. **So, that's where she keeps her books. Wait, could she have gotten my book? No because apparently that book is right next to Misty. She hopefully hasn't noticed it. **

Misty walked away while Brock picked up his book and he went away start to cooking. While they were doing that Alyssa had gotten some water and was now purring it on Daniel.

"Hey, why did you have to use water?" Asked Daniel who was now socking wet.

"You weren't responding to anything else. Plus I nearly tried everything so, that was among the only things that were left." Said Alyssa.

"Did you really try nearly everything else?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes. Hay, be thankful there wasn't any ice in the bucket." Said Alyssa.

"I'm thankful you're not Misty." Said Daniel while he got up.

"I was getting you up because Misty was about to get Ash up and I know how much you like that." Said Alyssa who was now grinning.

"Well, you didn't use all of the water." Laugh Daniel who was getting the bucket.

"Please don't." Said Alyssa.

Daniel was already purring the rest of the water on Alyssa so, that was a little late. Now they were both socking wet.

"Daniel!" Yelled Alyssa who was now chasing him.

Just then Daniel turned around and got Alyssa away from Pikachu who was about to wake up Ash.

"Alyssa you're okay?" Asked Daniel while both of them got up.

"Yes and thank you." Said Alyssa.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Said Misty.

"Ouch!" Yelled Ash as he jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"We're leavening soon." Said Misty.

Daniel and Alyssa went to dry themselves. Ash was packing his things and kept glancing at the food that Brock was cooking. It was only a little while till Alyssa and Daniel came back. Daniel and Alyssa were warring the same thing were before and this time they were both dry. Brock was done cooking and was finally serving breakfast. When they were done they were already leaving. It was only a little while till they were out of the forest and they just passed a sign that said: _Welcome to Pallet Town._

"Hey Misty race you." Said Ash as he ran.

"You're on." Said Misty while she gained on Ash.

"Want to race." Said Daniel.

"Sure." Said Alyssa.

They both ran a little faster than Ash and Misty. It wasn't long till both Alyssa and Daniel passed the other two. It was sort of a four way tie. When Brock finally got to the rest of them they were already inside.

"Mom we're home." Said Ash.

"Welcome home Ash." Said everyone who was there.

The people who were there were Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary. There was also some Pokémon there too. They had some food and there was some music playing.

"Wow. Thanks." Said Ash.

"Hay, Uncle Sammy." Said Alyssa who was walking over to her uncle.

"Hi, Alyssa." Said Professor Oak.

"Hi, Professor Oak." Said Daniel.

"Guys my Grandpa said that Alyssa and I..." Said Misty.

Just then Professor Dumbledore appear out of thin air witch made nearly everyone in the room jump (witch includes the Pokémon).

"That Misty and Alyssa need to go somewhere for a little while." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus my friend may I speak with you a moment?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Sammy you may speak with me, but let's do that in another room." Said Professor Dumbledore.

They went to another room to speak for a while. The others talked and told each other their stories. It was a while before all of them told their stories. It took a little while longer for the two Professors to be done talking to each other.

"Okay I understand, Alyssa and Misty that you two have a job that needs attending to. So, both of you can you come with us?" Said Professor Oak.

"Okay, I'll come." Said Misty.

"I'll come too." Said Alyssa.

"Everyone can go back to the party Alyssa and Misty will be back soon." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone watch as the four of them went to another room. Then one by one they started doing the things they were doing before. Daniel got up to get a drank and then he went back to his seat on the couch. Brock was working on the book he got back and Ash was watching him work on it.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Alyssa, Misty, and the two Professors were walking into another room. The room was apparently the one of the two guest rooms. To the left there was a bed and next to that was a nightstand. To the right there was a mirror and in the middle there was a dresser with a TV on it. There were a few rugs and some book selves in that room too.

"We need both of you to agree to this." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"To agree to what?" Qustened Misty.

"That you two will be wearing the bracelets you got a little while back. Also to assist your friends in everyway possable. If you sucede in this task wiich I hope you will I might give each of you a few things. But, I'm not going to tell you what those things are untill you complete your task. Resist the things that will try to stop you. Now both of you be careful. For both of your protection I'm assigning each of you a protector. The other Professors at Hogwarts will be in on it too. So you can tell them that reason if you look like you're looking for someone or something." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Your protectors may not show themselfs to you if they don't want to. I want both of you to stay the safest you can be during this."Said Professor Oak.

"Agreed" Said both Alyssa and Misty at the same time.

"Good now let's enjoy the party that is going on at the moment. I bealive a few people might start getting restless and might start asking qusting if we don't go back to the party." Said Professor Dumbledore.

They started to walk out of that room and when they got back to the party nearly everyone turned towards them. Then those people went back to what they were doing before that. Alyssa and Misty went to sit on the couch. The two Professors went over to Mrs. Ketchum and started to talk to her. Some of the Pokémon went into the ketchin for whatever reason. All of them had a great time and it was getting late so, some people started to leave. So, that left Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, Misty, Brock, Alyssa, and Daniel. Their Pokémon were still there too (the ones they kept with them).

"Wow, that was some day." Said Daniel who was laying on a couch.

"Yeah." Agreed Alyssa who was sitting on the other couch.

"Yeah talk about a day full of surprises." Agreed Ash.

"Could this day get aby more surprises?" Asked Misty.

"It could, but maybe not that exstream." Said Brock.

"Anything could happen." Said Daniel.

* * *

**So, how is it? I'm thinking of this taking place during their secound year at Hogwart. Got any ideas? It will be great to hear them. Please review. :)**


	4. A new face

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the long wait. Thank you to all who reviewed. Okay so there might be a few new caratures. So, on with the story.**

**Disclamere: I don't own Pokemon (if I did then Misty would never have left and Ash and Misty would be together) or Harry Potter (let's just say if I did Professor Dumblodore would still be alive). I don't own any song that's recanisable and that you can find on a search site.**

* * *

Then everyone heard a loud crash and Ash, Misty, Brock, Alyssa, and Daniel all went to check it out. It looked like it was going to rain so they were kind of in a hurry to go back inside again. Then they saw Team Rocket's usual Meowth balloon. Everyone let out a groin as Jessie, James, and Meowth started to do their usual and boring interdiction.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James:** Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

Ash, Misty, and Brock were playing war (the card game). At the same time they were doing that Alyssa was reading a book with Daniel reading over her shoulder.

"Are you even listening?" Asked Jessie while she was yelling.

Everyone turned towards Jessie. Well, everyone except for the James and Meowth because they also looked really mad as well.

"We heard that whole thing before; let's just get on with it! Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash yelled.

"That's so, not fair!" Yelled Jessie.

"Come on!" Yelled James.

"Sigh, like that saying goes 'life isn't fair' so just live with it." Said Meowth.

"We're blasting off again." Yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Sigh, they always show up." Said Misty. **Do we somehow have some kind of tracking devise on us somewhere? **

"Yeah, come on we probably should get inside before it starts to rain." Said Alyssa who was walking toward Ash's house and then went inside.

"Agreed." Said Daniel as he walked after Alyssa.

It started to drizzle so, everyone went back inside. Brock and Mr. Mime were fighting over cleaning and the rest of the chores. Ash had started to watch both off them. Mrs. Ketchum started to cook diner. Alyssa and Misty were both sitting down on the couch reading some of the books that Alyssa brought with her. They both were secretly reading their letters from Hogwarts, that they have gotten from Professor Dumbledore. Daniel was still waiting for his because Professor Dumbledore was going to send it later in the week. Now the rain started to come down both faster and harder. So, anyone who is or went outside will most likely be wet.

Just then everyone heard someone knocking on the door. So, Alyssa put a bookmark in her book, then she put in down, and went to open the door.

"Come on please open the door! I'm socking wet!" Yelled the person behind the door.

"I just need to unlock it!" Yelled Alyssa.** Sigh does there have to be so many locks?**

"Well, can you hurry up?" Asked the person behind the door.

"I almost got it." Alyssa said calmly.

Alyssa finally unlocked the door and opened it. Then a girl who isn't as tall as Alyssa came in. She has very dark-brown-hair and she looked really in need of a towel. So, Daniel went to get a towel for her.

"Hi, Christina. Why are you here?" Asked Alyssa.

"I heard that there was going to be a party. Witch I guess has been over for a while." Said Christina.

Daniel who just came back from getting a towel handed it to Christina.

"Thank you." Said Christina as she took the towel from Daniel.

"Your welcome." Said Daniel as he returned to what he was doing before.

"You probably should get changed." Said Alyssa.

"I think I'll go do that now. Um where's the bathroom?" Said Christina.

"Second door to your left." Said Alyssa.

Christina then went to get changed. So, Alyssa went back to reading on the couch. Misty looked up but, then she returned back to what she was reading. Brock and Mr. Mime were still fighting and Daniel looked up from what he was doing but, then returned to it. By now Mrs. Ketchum was nearly done cooking diner. It wasn't long till Brock and Mr. Mime got tired but, they still wanted to continue trying to do the chores. Misty then looked at both of them but, she shock her head and went back to reading. Christina finally came back and this time she was wearing some dry cloths. She the sat down on the same couch Alyssa and Misty were sitting on. She reaches down to get one of the books that weren't being read. Alyssa looked up and then she nodded, and then returned to what she was reading.

"Diner is ready." Said Mrs. Ketchum who was putting the food on the table.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ash who was now sitting at the table.** Yes, finally! Diner is done!**

Alyssa, Misty, and Christina put the books down and made their way over to the table. Daniel and Brock went to the table. Mr. Mime pulled up a chair for Mrs. Ketchum and then went to eat with the other Pokémon, who were now starting to eat. By the time everyone was done mostly everyone was doing what they were doing before. Except Brock and Mr. Mime were picking up the dishes and now were trying to wash the dishes. Mrs. Ketchum went over to the other couch and sat down. Togepi started to play with the remote so, Pikachu was now trying to get the remote away from Togepi. Togepi thought that Pikachu was trying to play a game with her so, she kept doing it. Then Pikachu started to sweat drop.

"Togepi why do you want to play with the remote?" Laughed Misty.

"Togepi gepi Togepi." Said Togepi. Mommy I was playing a new kind of game with Uncle Pikachu.

"Come on Togepi. Let's go get you cleaned up." Said Misty who is now carrying Togepi and she took Togepi to the bathroom sink.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Everyone else was watching the channel that Togepi stopped on. There was a debate on it about whether wizards and witches exist. Ash and Brock were taken back on it but, Alyssa, Daniel, and Mrs. Ketchum wanted to change it.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the chapter being sort. Please give me some ideas or suggest a way to make this story better. I might use them and there are two ways to let me know. Thoses ways are to pm me or the review. Ether way works. Please do it before I post an other short chapter. :)**


	5. Something to talk about

***Author's Note*: ****Okay I'm pretty sure that wasn't a long wait. If some people think it is then they're really inpatient. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

***Disclaimer*: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Something to talk about.**

* * *

"Ash, Brock could you please change the channel?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Why don't you want to watch it?" Inquired Brock.

"People could keep going on about that kind of stuff." Alyssa paused then continued to speak. "Besides do they have any kind of evanesced to support their cause?"

"Well, if they did have evanesced. Their memories could have gotten erased." Ash countered.

"Then how could their memories have gotten erased?" Questioned Alyssa.

"Ether by Wizards, Witches, or some kind of machine that erases memories." Said Ash like he just won a battle or a million dollars.

"Well, how could you even know? Before both of us begin to fight. I'm going to end this conversation with nobody still has evanesced if they found any or not." Said Alyssa who sort of said that with pleasure.

**Sigh, I better not continue with this. One****, Alyssa isn't Misty even though they're really close. Two, Alyssa usually doesn't get angry. Three, if this keeps up Misty probably will get involve. Four, Daniel also might get involve. Wow that's a lot of reasons and there probably is more but, I don't want to list every single one. I pretty sure Misty never gave Alyssa, Daniel, and um Christina a mallet for their birthday or any other holiday like the one Misty has.** Thought Ash.

"Where's Misty?" Asked Ash while he was at the moment trying to change the subject.

"I think that at the moment she is probably still cleaning Togepi." Alyssa said calmly. **Sigh, I downright hate fighting especially the fight to the death kind but, I like Pokémon battles. I like the rush and excitement I get from that. I mean those things are different. Fighting still isn't my thing. **Thought Alyssa.

"Right." Said Ash.

"Well, I'll just go see if Misty needs some help." Said Alyssa while she walked in the direction that Misty went with Togepi.

Alyssa finally found Misty who was drying Togepi with a towel in the room that Misty, Alyssa, and Christian were going to be sharing. The room had a bunk bed it had stairs on it instead of a latter. The room also had a spare mattress next to the bottom bunk. Also in the room there was a TV, a few shelves, a ceiling-fan, a rug, pillows, and some blankets. There were also three chairs and a night stand with a lamp on it. The room looked really good and it brought a nice feeling to whoever was in the room. Misty then looked up and motioned for Alyssa to sit next to her. So, Alyssa sat down next to Misty.

"Sigh, Misty why do you like fighting?"Asked Alyssa.

"I actually don't." Said Misty.

"Really. Then why do you fight with Ash?"Questioned Alyssa.

"Fighting with him seems to me like the only way I get him to notice and pay attention to me." Said Misty.

"You may never know, Ash could think of you." Said Alyssa.

"All Ash probably thinks about is Pokémon." Misty said bitterly.

"You mean that's all he probably used to think about." Said Alyssa.

Misty then looked at her friend who she figured was trying to show her the truth weather it was good or bad. Misty knew even though good and bad are opposing forces good is stronger and that Alyssa was always there. Misty realized that Alyssa always did stuff like that and that she has always will back Misty up.

"I guess but, he doesn't seem like he thinks about me." Inquired Misty.

"Look Ash is probably just isn't the romantic type and that could change." Said Alyssa.

"True, it's just hard." Said Misty.

"What's hard?" Questioned Alyssa.

"Love is hard." Said Misty.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Besides just because you have a crush on someone doesn't mean you're in love with them." Said Alyssa.

"I know but, are you still giving advice to me or is that for yourself?" Questioned Misty.

"Okay, what makes you think that?" Asked Alyssa.

"Sigh, never mind." Said Misty.

"Misty that advice could be for anyone." Said Alyssa.

"Thank you." Said Misty.

"For what?" Alyssa Questioned.

"Just for everything." Misty Answered.

"Your welcome." Said Alyssa as she smiled.

Misty smiled back as she lied down and she looked at the ceiling.

"Sigh, what if that ceiling was like the one in the Great Hall in Hogwarts?" Asked Misty while she was still looking at the ceiling.

"Then we would have a sky roof." Alyssa joked.

Then they both laugh and then Alyssa lied down next to Misty. They both stared at the ceiling for a while.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Sigh, I though Alyssa went to go get Misty and now both of them are somewhere in the house. Unless both of them snuck out the window and went to Professor Oak's house. I think Alyssa still has a key and besides Professor Oak is her uncle." Said Ash.

"I'll go um check on both of them." Said Christina as she walked in the direction Misty and Alyssa went.

"Daniel I think the girls ditched us." Said Ash.

"They could have." Laughed Daniel.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Christina finally got to the room Alyssa, Misty, and Togepi are in. She then looked around and came up behind them.

"Togepi pi Togepi pi gepi." Said Togepi. Mommy, Aunt Alyssa, look behind you.

They both of them turned around and they noticed Christina who was about to try to scare them. She then stopped when she noticed both Misty and Alyssa looking at her. Then she just came over and sat next to Alyssa.

"The boys think both of you ditched them and went to Professor Oak's house. Well, it was manly Ash." Informed Christina.

"See Misty, Ash does think of other things besides Pokémon." Laughed Alyssa.

"I guess in would appear that way." Laughed Misty.

"What?" Asked Christina.

"We were talking about certain stuff before you came in." Said Alyssa.

"Like what?" Asked Christina.

"Things like reasons to why we both hate fighting, the stuff that Ash thinks about, love being hard, and ceilings." Answered Alyssa.

Alyssa and Misty told Christina everything that both of them were talking about. Then all of them kept talking and by now they had looked the door. They had already unpacked, changed, and unlocked the door. After they did that each of they played rock, paper, and scissors. Now they were putting their sleeping bags on what they were sleeping on. Misty got the top bunk, Christina got the bottom bunk, and Alyssa got the mattress. They talked a little longer before they acidity fell asleep. Well, Alyssa and Misty nearly fell asleep. Both of them did for a little while but, they didn't feel like sleeping. So, they both were thinking about this coming year at Hogwarts, their friends and their family at Hogwarts and just about anywhere else.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Ash, Daniel, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum were still sitting in the living room watching some random things because they weren't really watching the TV. Ash was still wandering if the girls had ditched them, Daniel was deep in his thoughts, Mrs. Ketchum was the only one who was looking at the TV every now and then, but she was working on some new clothes for someone, and Brock was thinking of what the girls were doing right now even though he had no clue.

"What is talking them so long? I mean I kind of wanted to watch a movie." Said Ash.

"I'll go check on them." Brock volunteered. **I kind of want to see what is keeping them, maybe listen to their conversation, and maybe I'll do some research…**

Everyone that was in the room groaned (Pokémon included). They all had a pretty good idea to what Brock was going to do and most of that they didn't approve of.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Said Ash.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Ash on that one." Said Daniel.

"Okay, so does any one else want to go check on them?" Asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"I don't really want to…"Said Ash.

"So, sense I'll take a while getting out of this and Mr. Mime is busier then I'm at the moment. Then that leaves Daniel." Said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Find I'll go. That is unless someone else wants to." Said Daniel who at the moment was trying to let the others know that he didn't really want to go.

"Okay please let them know that we're going to put a movie in." Said Ash.

So, then Daniel walked in that same direction the girls walked in. While he walked he was mumbling to himself about how the fact that the girls might not want to be bother. He sighed we he reach the door and was about to knock when Alyssa walked out. Right now she was warring a t-shirt that had a Piplup, a Pikachu, a Togepi, and a Grovyle on it. She had long pajama pants with stars on it. Witch Daniel remembered picking that out for her. He had also got t-shirts and pajama pants for Misty and Christina, but he sometimes sees the two of them warring the clothes he got for them. He had never seen Alyssa warring that before well, as long as he can remember.

"Um I was just getting some water." Said Alyssa.

"Ash wanted to watch this movie and then everyone agreed that I should go check on everyone else. Also to see if they wanted to see the movie with the rest of us" Said Daniel.

"Okay I'll come. I think that Misty might be up but, I don't know about Christina." Said Alyssa.

"Well, can you ask because I don't fell like going in there?" Said Daniel.

"Okay, I'll do that right after I get a cup full of water." Said Alyssa as she got some water.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know that there wasn't that much stuff about Harry Potter In it but, there will be soon. Incase any one w****ould like to know where the new characters came from I'm writing a book so, yeah not that long of an explanation. But, I'm not going to give anything thing else a way from my book. Please share any ideas or suggestion. Please Review now before I start going on about my book again. **


	6. Movies

***Athor's Note***** I know I haven't been posting for a little while but, I had to go on a Misson Trip, pluss I was busy doing other things once I got back, and I have been working on the book I'm writing. So, I hope this will make up for me not posting in a while.**

**Discalmor: Sigh owning the Pokemon and Harry Potter Serces whould be fun, but I don't.**

**Chapter: Movies**

**So, on with the story.**

* * *

Alyssa then came back into the room (she was already done with drinking that water). She crept over to sleeping bag she was about to see if anyone else in that room was awake but, she didn't realized that Misty was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Alyssa what are doing?" Asked Misty.

"I was about to ask you and Christina if ether of you wanted to watch a movie." Answered Alyssa.

"Witch movie?" Asked Misty.

"I honestly have no clue. I think it's the new one. You know the one called 'The Ceilings, Closets, and Keys'… Yeah it has to be that one." Alyssa stated.

"I'll come watch it." Said Misty as she walked to the door.

"I'll be right after you. I just have to see if Christina wants to watch it." Said Alyssa.

Misty nodded then she walked out the door. Alyssa walked over to Christina who appeared to be sleeping. Alyssa sighed as she then got a pencil, paper, and a flashlight. Then she wrote a note and placed it where she knew Christina would see it. Alyssa got up and walked out of the room.

**Sigh, I didn't want to wake her. It's sort of rude to wake someone who probably just fallen asleep. I know that she might have wanted to watch the movie and that is why I wore that note. So, I guess I just made a ****rime.** Thought Alyssa.

When Alyssa opened the door she saw Misty standing there who was waiting for her. Misty noticed Alyssa and they started to walk back into the living room. Everyone looked up at them as they entered the room.

"Yes! We get to watch the movie!" Exclaimed Ash.

"I guess…" Said Misty.

"You don't sound too sure." Ash Stated.

"Well, my sisters only let me go to the movie theaters when they are on vacation or my grandpa comes. If my dad was there then he wouldn't have ever have let my sisters treat me like that…" Said Misty as she trailed off.

"So, it must have come out when you couldn't go to the movie theaters." Said Ash **She never talks about her parents, wonder why. Sigh, I have done thinking this week than a... um… um… a while.**

"Yeah…" Said Misty

Ash walked over to the DVD Player and put the movie in. Everyone just paying more attention to their own thoughts than the movie so far Ash was pretty much the only one watching the movie.

**Sigh, why don't I just tell everyone about my mom and dad****. **Asked Misty using mindtalking.

**Well, it's your chose if you tell them or not. **Alyssa responded using mindtalking.

**I know but, it's going to be hard to tell them. **Misty said using mindtalking.

**Well, I already know and so does your friends at Hogwarts.** Alyssa said using mindtalking.

**You know because… you were there when it happened…** Using mindtalking Misty trailed off.

**I know it's sad. Your dad loved you and he will always. **Said Alyssa still using mindtalking.

**I know but, still I miss him and I wish there was something I could've done.** Said Misty who was still using mindtalking.

**There wasn't anything you could have done because you were little at the time. Misty don't start blaming yourself. **Reassured Alyssa.

**I still want to. **Stated Misty using mindtalking.

**Well, please don't. **Stated Alyssa.

**I won't and I know it's not my fault. **Said Misty using mindtalking.

**Do you know ****whose fault it really is? **Asked Alyssa using mindtalking while she already knew the answered.

**Yes, the same person who killed Harry's parents. **Answered Misty using mindtalking.

**Who is...?** Encouraged Alyssa while she was still using mindtalking.

**Volde****mort that's who is responsible and what bad stuff is he not responsible for.** Misty said using mindtalking.

**Yes but, don't give him the satisfaction. **Said Alyssa who was still using mindtalking.

Misty just nodded and then Ash looked at her.

"Misty did you nodded?" Asked Ash.

"Just agreeing with something that I heard." Said Misty.

"Um are the two of you having silent conversations?" Questioned Ash.

"We just are such great friends that we have a wonderful understanding of each other." Esplanade Misty.

"Right." Said Ash.

**Um, great explanation of certain things.** Said Alyssa using mindtalking.

**Yeah, well he believed it. Beside most of that is true. **Said Misty using mindtalking.

It looked like the movie was nearly over but, Ash was still the only one who was acutely watching the movie. Everyone else was either waiting for it to end, deep in their own world, deep in thought, or for Alyssa and Misty's case mindtalking.

**When will this movie be longer? I want to go to my dreamland. **Thought Brock.

**Can you guess what Brock is thinking?** Asked Misty using mindtalking.

**Let's see probably ether girls he met or his dreamland.** Alyssa replied using mindtalking.

**Well, I have to go will his dreamland. **Misty stated using mindtalking.

**What do you think he has in his dreamland? **Asked Alyssa using mindtalking.

**Girls, books full of girls, he as the best Pokémon breeder, and I don't think I want to know the rest.** Misty answered using mindtalking.

**I agree with the part about not wanting to know about the rest.** Agreed Alyssa mindtalking.

**Who doesn't agree with that? **Asked Misty using mindtalking.

**I have no clue whatsoever. **Alyssa replied using mindtalking.

The movie finally came to an end. Right at the moment it ended Misty, Brock, Alyssa, Pikachu, and Daniel got up. They said goodnight and the boys went to ether to Ash's room or another room. The girls were about to go into the hall. They saw Christina who has been secretly watching the movie.

"How long were you there?" Asked Misty.

"Since the movie began." Replied Christina.

"So you saw the whole movie?" Asked Alyssa.

"Yes." Answered Christina.

"Why did you pretend to be asleep?" Questioned Alyssa.

"Well, I didn't pretend." Replied Christina.

"Then how did you know a movie was on?" Asked Misty.

"The previews woke me up." Answered Christina.

"Let's just go to bed." Alyssa stated.

"That would be a good idea." Answered Misty.

Then they got to the door, opened it, and went inside. Once they closed the door and got into their sleeping bags. They didn't have to turn off the light because was already off. As soon as their heads touched the pillows they fell asleep. The boys entered the room they were sleeping in the same way the girls did. Soon after everyone else went to bed Ash and Mrs. Ketchum did that also and so did Mr. Mime. So everyone in the house was pretty much asleep for the most part.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Albus I presume you're prepared for tomorrow. Am I corret?" Said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Miniva I'm prepared for picking up Misty, Alyssa, and Daniel." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Why did you tell me all of Harry's family was dead?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"You know what happened that night after I told you that." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"I know but, why were you telling me that in the first place?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Harry's alive family membores have been somewhat in hiding, I don't want to risk their or Harry's safety." Answered Professor Dumbledore.

The two Professors just parted way's to do what they must.

* * *

**I think that is a good place to stop, for now. I know they aren't at Hogwarts yet but, they will go really soon. If anyone has ideas they would like to share I will gladly hear them. So, everyone should know what I'm going to say so here it is, Please Please Review. Just anything would be find just as long as I hear what you think of this story. Thanks.**


End file.
